<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【马艾】卡萨布兰卡 by shes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696062">【马艾】卡萨布兰卡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes/pseuds/shes'>shes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace is dead again, Flower spit disease, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes/pseuds/shes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>马尔科得了花吐症，而艾斯无法使他痊愈。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【马艾】卡萨布兰卡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我流花吐症：一个暗恋了别人的人，因郁结成疾，说话时口中会吐出花瓣，若所暗恋之人不肯回应，则会在一周内死去，化解之法为与所暗恋之人接吻。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>01</p><p>马尔科有喜欢的人了，萨奇是第一个知道的。凌晨五点的空气还有点凉，白团的厨师长是整条船上醒得最早的人之一，他在厨房里准备队长们那份早餐，没多久金发的大副睡眼惺忪地走进来向他要一杯咖啡。<br/>
说话间吐出两片破碎的花瓣。<br/>
两个人不约而同地僵住了。马尔科只愣了不到一秒，他很快从熬夜批文件的疲惫中清醒过来，神色冷静地继续要他的咖啡。<br/>
“你他妈居然还有心情想咖啡？”<br/>
“不然呢？研究一下花的品种？”<br/>
萨奇看着他一脸无所谓的老朋友不知道该说什么。<br/>
“是船上的人吗？”<br/>
“你不用知道。”<br/>
厨师长没再多问，转回身去重新开始泡咖啡，可可豆苦涩的味道在冰冷的空气里氤氲开来。萨奇认真地盯着手里的细嘴壶向滤纸上注水，新鲜的咖啡粉在热水的刺激下迅速膨胀，爆发出不可思议的浓香，仿佛要将酸苦也酿成甘甜。<br/>
马尔科端着那杯咖啡离开，飞机头目送他走进尚且阴暗的走廊，身影渐渐消失不见。他叹了口气。<br/>
太阳还未升起。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>中午马尔科去餐厅就餐的时候，他得花吐症的事已经传得人尽皆知了。没有人担心他们的一队长会死于非命，不死鸟不可能被这种小事打倒，比起关心大副的健康，这群闲出屁来的海贼更想知道是谁这么神通广大，勾走了老男人的心。<br/>
马尔科对船员们的无聊深有体会，这群人曾经为了搞清楚比斯塔的花瓣到底是从哪飘出来的烦了剑士先生整整半年，如今这个局面萨奇的功劳得占八成，剩下的老爹和以藏一人一半。<br/>
他对所有人兴味盎然的眼神视而不见，一副拒绝谈话的样子试图打消他们的好奇心，然而这些努力并没有什么卵用，打饭时咳出的两片花瓣彻底将躁动的人群点燃，此起彼伏的问候声吵得马尔科脑袋疼。<br/>
“马尔科……”<br/>
“是谁啊队长……”<br/>
“老树开新花呀马尔科……”<br/>
“马尔科……”<br/>
“马尔科队长……”<br/>
马尔科表情放空，任由这些问题从他的脑子里穿过不留半点痕迹，直到椅子偏移，艾斯坐在他对面。<br/>
小朋友端着有他脑袋三倍大的盘子，里面堆满了各种食物，看得马尔科一阵胃疼，这小子的肚子到底什么构造，居然能毫无障碍地装下这么多一看就比器官体积大的东西，该说不愧是D吗？各方面都不能以常理来推断。<br/>
艾斯看起来有点心不在焉，落座的时候不出意外撞到了座椅，只好龇牙咧嘴地揉着小腿抽气，他看桌面，看餐盘，看天花板，看一切能看的东西，可就是不看马尔科。<br/>
这可真是……一队长对这种欲盖弥彰的行为不知该作何评价。明明特意跑到他面前坐下，却要假装自己只是刚好路过，小屁孩演技烂到让人一眼就能识破，偏偏又自我感觉良好。马尔科无奈地看着他一脸认真地假装吃饭，暴风吸入的同时偷偷抬眼瞄他一下，对上视线又立刻低头，一副什么都没发生过的样子。<br/>
“……你到底想做什么？”马尔科受够了他的欲言又止。<br/>
艾斯放下叉子，犹豫了一会儿没有看他。<br/>
“马尔科喜欢的人，是莫比迪克上的同伴吗？”<br/>
好问题，到底是不是同伴呢？小朋友既不问具体是谁，又巧妙地划定了一个范围，在降低被拒绝可能性的同时尽可能多的获取情报，这种细致聪敏的地方，又不像个D了。<br/>
男孩儿在安静的空气中停止了进食，稍稍抬头露出一双玉石般透亮的眼睛，略带不安地看了他一眼。马尔科叹了口气。难道还能有别的选项吗？他们都多久没靠岸了，他哪来的机会去迷恋别人。话虽这么说，但他并不打算这么回答，金发海贼看了一会儿坐立不安又佯装镇定的小屁孩，反问一句。<br/>
“你为什么想知道呢？”<br/>
艾斯一顿，头埋得更低了，好像下一秒就能把脸埋进盘子里，小朋友餐桌下的手无意识捏紧，半响没有说话。马尔科也不说话了，于是气氛一时沉寂下来，喧闹的餐厅和他们渐渐隔成两个世界。<br/>
年长的海贼一直注视着向他提出问题却吝啬一个回答的少年，半响，妥协般的移开了视线。<br/>
“算了……你真的想知道吗？”<br/>
艾斯没有回答他，男孩儿的脑袋不知道什么时候已经下沉了两公分，对方举在半空中的叉子上还卷着半口意大利面，而本该吞下他们的餐具主人正打着平稳的呼声喃呢，毫无疑问已经睡着了。<br/>
“……”他早该想到的，马尔科又叹了一口气。他拿走那把叉子，把小朋友从让人窒息的食物堆里挖出来，拿热毛巾给他擦脸。香甜的奶白酱汁下，艾斯健康的小麦色皮肤很快显露出来，少年脸颊上带着点熟睡的薄红，小巧的雀斑点缀在鼻翼两侧将他的年龄又拉低了几分，看着就是个没长大的孩子。<br/>
嗓子有点痒，他知道自己又要吐出花瓣了，下一秒几片破碎的百合从不死鸟压抑的咳嗽中钻出来，于空气中缓缓飘落，打着旋转圈，最后落在地上。马尔科看着那些花瓣只纯白了一瞬，降生后转眼便沾染污秽，仿佛下一秒就要融进泥土，化作冰冷甲板的一部分。<br/>
——明明只是个小鬼而已。<br/>
他想起早上那杯咖啡，忍不住啧了一声。萨奇的手艺一如既往，但是太苦了，苦到让人牙酸。<br/>
偏偏他甘之如饴。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>日子不紧不慢地过，距离马尔科患上花吐症早就过了一个星期，但不死鸟还是每天顶着他那双没精打采的死鱼眼教训人，一脸无聊的样子完全看不出来正在遭受痛苦——真的会痛苦吗？他们没人得过花吐症，对这个少见的病症也并不通晓，谁也不知道海贼的身体里到底发生了什么样的变化，能让他在血肉之躯中酿出雪白的植物来。<br/>
艾斯猜这应该是一个并不令人愉快的过程，马尔科没有表示只是习惯了忍耐，就像他习惯了把家人护在身后，用身体去挡那些无法杀死他的明枪暗箭。他想知道对方究竟是为了谁心甘情愿地承受这些，但马尔科永远对问这件事的人摆出一副无可奉告的神情。久而久之，大家都对此失去了兴趣，只有艾斯——他还想找个机会再问一次。</p><p>整整三个月的海上航行相当消磨人的意志，今天莫比迪克久违地登陆了一座小岛，船员们三三两两地结伴下船找乐子，艾斯远远看着马尔科站在甲板上宣布禁止事项一二三，晃着脚心不在焉，他注视着指点江山的不死鸟，若有所思地和身旁的老爹碰了杯酒。<br/>
然后不出意外的呛到了。<br/>
“哇，这什么？”男孩儿被嘴里的辛辣味道惊了一下，难以置信地看着手里的杯子。“老爹你平时就喝这种东西吗？”<br/>
“库拉拉拉”年迈的船长发出一阵大笑，揉了揉幼子的脑袋，“艾斯还不到喝这个的时候啊。”<br/>
小朋友并不服气，抗议自己早就成年了，于是一老一少就酒的问题展开了一番讨论，完全没注意到可怕的一队长已经从背后出现，眼睛里燃烧着熊熊怒火。<br/>
“老爹，你在干什么呢？”<br/>
马尔科暗含不满的声音打断了欢快的交谈，一瞬间小小的空间里秋风萧瑟，白胡子高大的身影不由打了个寒颤。<br/>
“艾斯这孩子想试试我的酒。”老爷子不动声色地甩锅，反正马尔科总不会责备艾斯的。不死鸟被他幼稚的逃避行为搞得很无奈，他有心说点什么劝诫，可惜一句“老爹”刚讲一半就被人打断。<br/>
“马尔科”小朋友兴奋又略带沙哑的嗓音让成年人的呼吸一滞，他抬眼去看，艾斯水润的眼睛和红彤彤的脸颊都在暗示这孩子喝醉了，现在小醉鬼挂着傻兮兮的笑冲他眨眼睛，他只觉没辙，心脏周围传来细微的拉扯感，提醒他自己已经无可救药。<br/>
“马尔科，你喜欢的人到底是谁呀？”<br/>
胸腔猛地一震，不死鸟几乎下意识就要回答他的问题，但深埋心底的理智还是在最后一瞬间阻止了他。这没有意义，他想，说出来只会自讨苦吃，可越来越大的反驳声仍不断传进脑子里，吵着要他展现身为海贼的魄力，马尔科听了一会儿，突然意识到那是他自己的声音，金发海贼沉默了几分钟，最后还是闭上了眼睛。<br/>
“你喝醉了，艾斯。”他叹息道。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>小朋友从醉酒中醒来时已经是晚上了，船上除了值班的船员就只剩马尔科和老爹，金发的海贼看见他出来露出温和的笑意，于是艾斯扶了扶帽子，将通红的耳垂埋在了帽檐下。<br/>
“岛上有祭典，现在去应该还来得及。”<br/>
年轻人一愣，先是雀跃，接着又想起什么一样，磨了磨脚下的甲板。他似乎给自己做了不少心理建设，最后才小声地吐出一句：<br/>
“一起去吗？”</p><p>祭典很热闹，走进小镇，沿途都是大大小小的火堆和奇异的雕塑，小孩子们举着火把在大街小巷上乱窜，身后跟着手捧火盆的大人们，家家户户门前都摆着井字形的火堆，柴堆一起点燃，整个街道顿时化作赤橙的海洋，起伏的橘红色光晕映在每一张带笑的脸上，也映在海贼瞪大的眼睛里。<br/>
艾斯惊讶地看着这些人与火焰为伍，丝毫不介意那些张扬放肆的光和热会灼伤他们，反而像对待心爱之物那样捧在手里，以香料和馨木加以点缀，让那些遍布岛屿的火堆变得更艳丽也更肆无忌惮。<br/>
怎么会有人喜欢火呢？他不解。<br/>
马尔科也接过一只火把，像每一个虔诚的岛民一样拥着那团火。他们一路随着人群登上山顶，路过的人向他们点头微笑，致以最真诚的祝福。山上的空间比想象中空旷，登山的小路上是一个接一个的小型火炬，焦黑的山壁似乎常年经受烈焰的炙烤，广场中心，七十余根整齐的原木扎成竹笋形状的巨大火炬，和沿途的火流交相呼应，好似万川集海，百舸争流。人们围着火堆跳舞，带着面具的祭祀们敲出一连串紧凑的鼓点，身披兽皮，头戴角冠的主司在岛民们的包围中唱起古老的祝词，听不懂的诗歌中饱含让人头皮发麻的肃穆感情，随着最后一个铿锵的音节冲破喉咙，气氛在尖叫声中烧到最高潮，大家把手里的火把扔进火炬中心，升腾的白烟旋出一层层热浪，一瞬间整个世界都被点燃，澎湃的火焰几乎要吞没艾斯的意识。<br/>
他看着那团神圣的火，暴涨的气焰吹起他额前的黑发，恍惚间他好像听见了火焰的心跳，远古的脉搏伴悠扬的管乐传进耳朵里，一声又一声，震颤着他的灵魂。神明要他回应这份呼唤，男孩儿被那些温暖的光芒吸引，意识里的自己渐渐化作莹绿的光点，它们飘向光明，在原地留下一滩深色的湖泊，像血。<br/>
艾斯突然打了个冷颤。<br/>
马尔科说了些什么，他没听见，少年转头去看，对方的五官照在暖黄色火光里显得格外柔和，他还捧着那团火。<br/>
“传说火堆里藏着一颗金舍利，那是神明死去时留下的遗骸，找到他的人会获得幸福。”<br/>
“他们在庆祝神明的死去？”<br/>
“某种程度上，是的。”马尔科转过头来，看着似乎迷茫的少年。<br/>
“为什么，神犯了错吗？”<br/>
“也许吧，有些事情不是用简单的对与错就能衡量的。”<br/>
海贼将火把丢进面前的木堆里，想搂住肩膀的手最后还是犹豫着落在了小朋友头顶上。<br/>
“但世人的定义与他有何干系？”<br/>
“——艾斯，神该宽恕自己。”<br/>
艾斯沉默了一会儿，他望着熊熊燃烧的火焰不知在想什么，最后说：<br/>
“马尔科，你想要金舍利吗？”</p><p>少年向前走去，马尔科看着他的背影。那孩子像在迎接命运一样走向蓬勃大火，最后被火焰吞没。<br/>
他想了很多，包括过去和未来，他想他能理解艾斯的想法，又不愿意去理解他的想法，如果对方能把上阵杀敌的冲劲儿舍一分在面对自己身上，事情的展开大概会完全不同。<br/>
可惜这世上从来没有如果。<br/>
钻进火炬的艾斯还在搜索所谓的“金舍利”，他并不相信一颗金子打造的不规则固体能带给人幸福，也对所谓“神明的骸骨”嗤之以鼻，他甚至怀疑这里到底有没有金子，但他还是进来了，茫然地寻觅着一些东西。<br/>
他不知道自己在找些什么，又确确实实在寻找着什么。铺天盖地的红色遮盖了他的视线，将能见度变得很低，火焰伤不了他，它们欢呼着靠近少年的身体，仿佛崇拜神明的信徒，怯怯地环上来，又不敢靠得太近。人类在憧憬中本能地心怀敬畏，是对不可理解之物的恐惧。<br/>
艾斯站在大火中间，难得怀疑自己是不是脑子有问题。他到底在做什么？自说自话地离开，把马尔科丢在外面，在木头的残渣里找一个根本不存在的东西——那家伙肯定觉得我蠢爆了。<br/>
草药燃烧的味道有点上头，少年觉得自己像下午喝了酒那样脑子昏昏沉沉，他漫无目地扫视着脚下的土地，直到一道刺目的亮光晃进眼睛里又骤然消失，十几英尺外的焦黑木炭下，好像有什么不大的东西在折射着火光。<br/>
不会吧？艾斯瞪大了眼睛，这里居然真有金子？<br/>
惊讶的小朋友向闪光处靠近，紧紧盯着那个并不起眼的小亮点，生怕看错一眼就找不到了。也许艾草的香气真的有点醉人吧，他怀着自己也不能理解的激动，渐渐在火焰中奔跑起来，并不算长的距离很快就跨过，艾斯弯下腰，伸手去触那颗藏在灰烬里的星星，但星星没能被他握在手里，男孩儿抬起头，一双熟悉的凉鞋不知何时落在了眼前。马尔科拿走了那块发光的小东西，此刻正浑身浴火，注视着面前蹲下身体的小朋友，艾斯茫然地和他对视，从刚才醺醺然的状态中清醒了过来。<br/>
“啊，说好了要我找到再送给马尔科的。”<br/>
年轻人站起来，给了年长者一个灿烂的笑容，被火染成琥珀色的皮肤让他整个人看起来非常温暖，似乎连脸上的雀斑都闪着鲜活的光，这个人在马尔科眼里耀眼迷人到不可思议，可他自己永远都不会知道这点，也许知道了也不在乎。艾斯叽叽喳喳自说自话了半天，很迟才意识到对面的人压根没在认真听，他只是一直用平静如水的目光注视着自己。艾斯在这种目光中逐渐低下了声音，直到最后说不出话来。他不知所措地喃喃道：<br/>
“马尔科，你怎么了？”<br/>
马尔科没有回答他，却突然偏偏头柔和了眉眼，他把手里那块代表“幸福”的金子放进艾斯手里，身形在艾斯映着火光的黑眸中微微颤抖，一瞬间爆发的剧痛究竟有多猛烈，大概只有他本人才知道。但不死鸟的表情没变，反而说了一句前言不搭后语的话。<br/>
“是你。”<br/>
接着在年轻人反应过来之前低头贴上了他的唇角。</p><p>短短几秒钟内马尔科尝到了血腥味——腥甜又令人作呕的——血的味道，从喉咙里泛出来，裹挟着细碎的百合花瓣，又被他强行压下去，在这一刻，他竟然悄悄庆幸这只是个纯洁到丝毫不敢越界的吻。愈演愈烈的收缩感从心脏上蔓延开来，仿佛要生生捏碎它，停滞它主人的呼吸，胸口扭曲滋生的压迫和抽搐带给他眩晕，无法流通的血液将周围的火光和艾斯瞪大的眼睛一寸寸吞没成黑暗，但马尔科毫不在乎，他甚至勾起了一个畅快的笑，在身体的崩裂和精神的愉悦中从容起身。<br/>
“那个让我思念成疾的家伙，就是你。”</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>艾斯是一个人回到船上的，少年踏上甲板的时候散发着蓬勃的怒气，让人一眼就能看出来心情不好。谁惹他了？这是萨奇目送对方回到舱室后的第一个想法。<br/>
没过多久，白胡子的左膀右臂，莫比迪克唯一的大副，凶名赫赫到能夜止小儿啼哭的不死鸟马尔科，顶着嘴角的淤青也回来了，厨师长看着兄弟无奈中夹杂着失落的表情，不知为何有点想笑。很好，破案了，看来是他们家的凤凰惹了小火苗，而且后者已经教训过前者了，不过这并不妨碍他嘲讽阴沟里翻船的老朋友。<br/>
“你干什么了？”<br/>
“我亲了他一下。”<br/>
“……你喜欢艾斯？”<br/>
“可不是嘛。”<br/>
萨奇重新审视了一遍自家大哥，又一次刷新了这个人在自己脑中的印象。<br/>
“所以呢？他拒绝你了？”<br/>
“没有，”马尔科看起来更无奈了，“他没拒绝我，但是接吻没能治好我的病。”说话间，几片不完整的百合花瓣从不死鸟的嘴角飘出来，萨奇注视着落在地上的纯白碎片，考虑了两秒，接着毫不迟疑地抬头。<br/>
“说真的伙计，我要是艾斯我他妈也揍你。”<br/>
马尔科翻了个白眼，拒绝说话。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>距离他们离开火祭的岛屿已经有整整半个月了，在这漫长的十五天里马尔科连艾斯的影子都没见着。小朋友在故意躲他，他知道，而且毫无办法。<br/>
这种感觉很不好，时不时突然阵痛的心脏提醒他对方的心情也很糟糕，但这点疼痛比不上大火中的那个晚上。在艾斯从那个突如其来的吻中清醒过来之后，胸口仿佛要撕裂般的疼痛在一瞬间占据了他的所有感官，马尔科几乎是立刻僵在了原地，好不容易才维持住一直以来的从容表情，少年裹挟着怒意的拳头狠狠落在脸上，年长的海贼却松了口气。<br/>
这个结果比他想象得要好。<br/>
愤怒的小朋友转身离开，留他一个人在大火中坐了很久，青金色的再生炎在一片灼热中保护他不会受伤，也保证他不为内里的崩溃死去，马尔科在绵绵不绝的疼痛中抬头望天，月亮被云遮挡了一半，原本晴朗的夜空不知何时已经蒙上阴影。</p><p>回来后的日子毫无波澜，直到今天。<br/>
今夜是马尔科值班，身为飞鸟，喜欢高处的一队长的守夜大都在瞭望台进行。<br/>
夜色渐深，不死鸟裹着毛毯靠在坚实的桅杆上，海上的夜晚还是有些冷的，再生炎能恒定体温取暖，但大晚上的在自家旗帜底下点火实在过于显眼，马尔科有点拒绝。<br/>
远处的火光照不进这个小小的瞭望台，马尔科没点灯，他不讨厌黑暗，阴影能让人静下心来思考，但光明能带给人温暖，又一阵湿冷的海风吹过，马尔科紧了紧身上的毯子，开始后悔没瓶酒上来。<br/>
他想起艾斯，人在感受到不适的时候，往往会联想到与之相反的东西，周身是寒意，于是他想起艾斯，那是永远燃烧照亮一切的火，是不死鸟迷恋的再生之炎，可惜那团火治不了他的花吐症。<br/>
那孩子大概还在生气吧，因为他的“谎言”，也许觉得我是个人渣也说不定？艾斯那小子，看着很好说话其实脾气倔得很，该不会一辈子不跟他讲话了吧，心里胡思乱想着，马尔科却并没有多少担心，反而悄悄勾起了嘴角，又为这个突如其来的笑容感到惆怅。<br/>
见闻色活跃起来提醒他有人靠近，马尔科没有仔细分辨，会在这个时间点找他的人，不是谈心就是喝酒，他打定主意不管是谁都叫他滚蛋，结果绳梯上首先露出来一顶帽子，牛仔的，绑了两个蓝色的头饰，一哭一笑的人脸在惨白的月光下有那么一点讽刺意味。<br/>
是艾斯。<br/>
马尔科没想到小朋友居然会主动找他，艾斯也没想到自己会主动来找马尔科，他们在不大的圆木台里相顾无言，膝盖挨着膝盖，肩膀贴着肩膀。艾斯带了酒上来，但马尔科已经不想喝了，更温暖的东西就在身边，他用不着喝酒取暖。<br/>
“艾斯……”<br/>
“马尔科……”<br/>
同时开口的两个人又同时停住，他们尴尬地对视一眼，又不约而同地笑了出来，于是气氛顿时一松，小朋友紧绷的脸也缓和了下来。<br/>
“为什么不点油灯？”<br/>
“觉得没有必要。”<br/>
“不会看不清东西吗？”<br/>
“会，”马尔科看着近在咫尺，面容却稍显模糊的少年勾了勾唇角。“点了灯我也看不清东西，是恶魔果实的副作用。”<br/>
“真的吗？”艾斯瞪大了眼睛向前凑了凑，仔细观察着马尔科的眼睛，朦胧月光下那双湛蓝的瞳孔好像确实比白天涣散一些，没有好好聚焦。“那马尔科现在也看不清我喽？”<br/>
“是啊，”年长者带着笑意的声音渐渐靠近，海贼凑上来，将光着上身的男孩儿拢进毛毯里，手臂环住了对方的肩膀。“所以你得离我近点才行。”<br/>
艾斯没有说话，他将腿曲起来，抱住膝盖稍稍沉默了一会儿，不曾对马尔科越界的行为有什么表示，年长的海贼摸不准他的意思，不知道这是想明白了还是没想明白，只好侧头偷瞄身旁的艾斯，没成想一头撞进双漆黑的瞳孔里。<br/>
“马尔科，让你生病的到底是谁？”<br/>
艾斯深到连接了夜色的眼睛直直望着马尔科，执着地想要一个答案，于是马尔科说出了心里那句话。<br/>
“是你，一直都是你。”<br/>
年轻人吻了上来，依旧是一个很纯洁的吻，不带半点情欲，青涩而温柔，马尔科闭上眼睛感受艾斯的温度，也感受胸腔里仿佛顷刻就要爆炸的痛楚，看不见的植物扎根在他的心脏里，汲取着不死鸟源源不断的生命力，用收缩根系的方式警告他再得不到恋人的回应你便会死去，马尔科不会死去，所以他无视警告。<br/>
百合发了疯般搅动枝条，卡萨布兰卡就像它的名字一样罩住幻兽的心脏，摧残那颗脆弱的脏器以报复海贼的反抗，但这世上还从来没有什么能让一只高傲的不死鸟认输，马尔科加深了那个吻，将所有难以忍受的疼痛埋在青金的火焰里，告诉自己这值得。<br/>
他值得。<br/>
艾斯渐渐喘不上气了，原本单纯可爱的嘴唇接触在马尔科更进一步后变得暗哑起来，年轻人有点退却，于是年长的海贼放开了他，让小朋友靠进自己怀里，把毯子裹得更紧了些。<br/>
“马尔科。”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
“我不觉得冷。”<br/>
“我知道，那也不要吹冷风。”<br/>
“你这个纹身比我想象中要大呀。”<br/>
“靠近了看总会变大的吧。”<br/>
“当初为什么要选蓝色？”<br/>
“随便选的，没什么具体含义。”<br/>
“马尔科……马尔科，”艾斯乱七八糟的问题好像永远没有尽头，但不死鸟知道这些都不是他想问的那个。<br/>
“马尔科……你的病好了吗？”<br/>
金发海贼抚摸他脊背的手停顿了一下，然后叹息着说出否定的答案。<br/>
“没有好。”<br/>
艾斯没说什么，他甚至乖巧地窝在马尔科怀里没有动，但海贼知道这孩子是真的受到了伤害，因为他的“欺骗”，因为自己哪怕知道“欺骗”也心甘情愿凑上去的愚蠢行为，他甚至能想象艾斯是如何在心里贬低自己痴心妄想，因为这孩子一向喜欢从自身上寻找原因——哪怕有些事根本不是他的错。<br/>
“听我说艾斯，”马尔科尝试把那颗抵在胸口的小脑袋挖出来但没能成功，“我没有骗你，”男孩儿颤抖了一下表示在听，“给我带来百合花的人毫无疑问就是你。”他咽下一口从喉咙中涌出来的鲜血，肃穆的语调没有丝毫变化。<br/>
“以老爹的名义起誓，艾斯，我爱你，这句话比你听过的任何誓言都真诚。”<br/>
空气安静了一会儿，男孩儿清浅的呼吸打在裸露的胸口上让海贼的心口有点痒意，这份酥麻感甚至盖过了仍狂风暴雨般袭来的疼痛，让他在足以杀死正常人的病魔中苦中作乐。时间好像过去了很久，又好像只是一眨眼，艾斯抬起头，环住海贼的脖颈，贴上来亲了亲他的嘴角。<br/>
“我们在一起吧，马尔科。”</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p>一番队队长和二番队队长在一起了，这个爆炸性消息在莫比迪克上如狂风过境般席卷了无数人的三观，一瞬间关于“马尔科老牛吃嫩草”，“不死鸟迷恋火拳甚至得了花吐症”，“凤凰果然还是喜欢火焰”，“他们两个到底谁上谁下”等一系列讨论甚嚣尘上。刚刚是不是混进了什么奇怪的东西？算了管他呢。萨奇抛下了脑子里一闪而过的疑问，加入了朋友们的八卦大业。他对老朋友如何把到老幺的过程真是好奇极了。<br/>
没两天，船员们发现马尔科的花吐症依旧没能痊愈，而艾斯对此视而不见好像根本不明白这意味着什么，一群操心过分的老哥哥每天欲言又止地看着小朋友，不知道该怎么跟他解释这个悲伤的事实。<br/>
“别乱想，说不定他们还没接吻呢。”以藏自己都不抱希望地劝了一句，觉得这个理由真是蹩脚到狗屁不通。<br/>
又过了一个月，一队长的花吐症还是不见好，这下船上彻底炸了，他们逮着一次靠岸的机会把艾斯骗下了船，其余人堵住不死鸟决定来一次三堂会审。<br/>
“你们疯了吗？”马尔科面无表情地吐槽，看着自家兄弟“你再往前一步我就拔刀”的表情，深深怀疑自己是怎么和这些神经病共同生活这么多年的。<br/>
“马尔科，不是我说你，骗小孩子这种事你也做得出来。”比斯塔难得黑了脸色，在他看来老朋友这种行为简直无耻。“艾斯还那么小，你怎么下得去手欺骗他的感情？！”<br/>
“这件事跟你们没关系吧？”金发的大副双手环胸显然是一副拒绝交流的态度，这种绝口不言的行为更是激怒了一群把艾斯当大家的儿子养的中年大叔，眼看事情就要失控，马尔科脚下已经燃起火焰，似乎下一秒就要久违地和兄弟们来一场切磋。在事情彻底失控之前，白胡子老爹终于出现了。乳白色的光圈从拳头上扩散，没有防备的一干人等顷刻间被打乱了阵脚，倒地的倒地，扶墙的扶墙。<br/>
“别闹了，臭小子们，这件事让他们自己去解决吧。”<br/>
老爹一锤定音结束了这场奇葩闹剧，马尔科从甲板上爬起来，灰头土脸地揉了揉脑袋。他转身离去，身后的船员们还在和老爹争辩，乔兹冲着渐渐走远的老伙计喊了一声。<br/>
“喂，马尔科——”他没有说完，因为他知道同伴三十多年的不死鸟用不着他多说。果然，马尔科顿了一下，向后挥了挥手才又一次抬起脚步。<br/>
“放心吧，”他说，“我知道自己在做什么。”</p><p>另一头，萨奇陪着艾斯在新到的岛屿上闲逛，这是个风俗类似德雷斯罗萨的热情小岛，大街上随处可见跳舞的漂亮姑娘和一对对举止亲密的情侣。<br/>
一个清秀可爱的女孩儿跟了他们很久了，萨奇心不在焉地扫视着路边的摊位，心想小姑娘怎么还不上来，追求爱情可是得勇敢才行。<br/>
没一会儿，似乎觉得时机终于成熟了，女孩儿从躲避的大树后走出来，红着脸递给艾斯一只娇嫩的蔷薇。飞机头满心的调侃，等着看艾斯手足无措，红着脸答应或者拒绝，完全没有阻拦的意思。<br/>
讲道理，马尔科那个老菠萝骗小孩子也不怕亏心吗？艾斯要是能逃脱他的魔爪真是再好不过了。<br/>
然而事实和萨奇想象的有些出入，艾斯没有接过那只花，表情也很坦然，甚至挺有礼貌地送走了表白的女孩儿，老哥哥有点摸不着头脑了。<br/>
“怎么你好像还挺擅长拒绝表白的？”<br/>
艾斯惊讶地看了他一眼，“这不是表白啊，大概只是在开玩笑吧。”<br/>
厨师长比他更惊讶。“那明明就是表白好吗，你在侮辱我的智商吗？”<br/>
男孩儿出乎他意料地笑了起来，表情干净，脸上没有一丝阴霾。<br/>
“别开玩笑了，萨奇，怎么会有人喜欢我这种人啊。说起来我肚子饿了，我们快点去吃饭吧。”<br/>
风风火火的年轻人拽着朋友开始到处找饭馆，他身后，梦游般跟着走的萨奇额头突然冒出些冷汗，他回忆艾斯刚才的笑容和马尔科无奈的脸，为想象中兄弟的处境感到手足发凉。<br/>
火系男孩儿兴高采烈的声音还回荡在耳朵里，厨师长突然抽了自己一巴掌。妈的，好疼，所以这一切都是真的。<br/>
“萨奇？你干什么呢？”<br/>
艾斯震惊得看着好朋友自扇耳光，被他的操作惊呆了。<br/>
“没什么，”飞机头海贼舔了舔嘴角，声音艰涩地转移了话题。“去吃饭吧，我也饿了。”<br/>
热闹的小镇再没有一丝趣味，萨奇咽了口唾沫。<br/>
太阳很大，他却遍体生寒。</p><p> </p><p>08</p><p>日子不咸不淡地过着，时间是个很有趣的东西，有时候你恍然未觉，就像有人扬着秩序的鞭抽打在白马上，转瞬就失去了踪迹。艾斯和马尔科交往很久了，他们几乎不会接吻，日常相处也只是比普通兄弟稍微亲密一点，但谁都看得出来不死鸟对这个小了一轮的恋人是如何珍视，说闲话的人渐渐闭了嘴，船员们谈论这段神奇关系的时候往往只能摇头，最后添一句，<br/>
“怎么就不是他呢？”<br/>
是他呀。过道的转角处，马尔科靠在墙上沉默地反驳着瞎操心的兄弟们，他已经开始习惯心脏上随时爆发的撕扯感了，那句“是艾斯”仿佛是什么奇妙的开关，哪怕只是在心里想想，也会引出百合花剧烈的反应，无形的枝条在胸腔里越缠越紧，他怀疑自己的身体里早就满是植物的根茎了，幸好不死鸟果实的确给力，这个七天必死的病除了带给他说话上的不便，其他再也没能影响到马尔科的生活。<br/>
艾斯最近心情有点低落，小朋友常常注视着他们房间里摆着的卡萨布兰卡出神，那束花被马尔科加持了再生炎，每天夜晚闭合，白天绽放，开得很是绚烂。艾斯不知为何注意起了那束花，马尔科有点担心他想太多，又有点期待他多想些。<br/>
没有逻辑的纷杂思绪充斥着不死鸟的脑子，让他连萨奇的靠近都没发现，直到飞机头从背后扑到他身上，吓了马尔科一跳。<br/>
“！！你搞什么？！”<br/>
“看看我找到了什么。”萨奇带着兴奋的笑容向他展示了一个小木箱，半开的箱盖里露出螺旋蜿蜒的唐草纹，是一颗恶魔果实。<br/>
“你从哪找到的？”<br/>
“刚才战斗的战利品。”<br/>
“你要吃吗？”<br/>
“还没想好。”<br/>
飞机头的海贼拿出那颗果实在阳光下照了照，笑眯眯地表示会考虑一下，他没看见身后蒂奇诡异沉郁的眼神，也不知道这颗果实会给他带来什么，下午的阳光柔柔地洒在他的脸上，厨师长带着一脸轻松的笑意，一无所知地走向了死亡。</p><p> </p><p>09</p><p>第二天，萨奇的尸体在甲板上被发现。<br/>
马尔科一整天都很平静，他冷静地组织人手调查事件起因，跟进哈尔塔的情报组追踪凶手，临时接过四番队的人手调动，给一团乱的厨师们安排任务，他甚至亲自参与了收殓遗体，整理死者遗容等等善后的事项，以藏帮着他，让他给最好的朋友第一次也是最后一次上妆。他太从容不迫了，以至于有人怀疑他和萨奇的友情。艾斯把那些背地里嘀咕的人统统教训了一遍，很晚才回到他们的房间。<br/>
推开门，马尔科坐在黑暗里，看不清脸。<br/>
艾斯站在门口，不知道该上前去给他一个拥抱，还是该退出去让他一个人冷静一会儿。马尔科失去了重要的兄弟，他也是，艾斯说不上萨奇的死和萨博的离去哪个更让他难以接受，也许根本就是一样的，他们都是他的兄弟，是狗屁命运中第一个向他伸出手的人。他们将被困于囚笼的艾斯引向另一个崭新的世界，然后在男孩儿稍稍放松警惕的时候骤然撒手人寰。就像一个无解的诅咒，罗杰的孩子是不是注定得不到幸福？<br/>
他开始回忆过去，童年的记忆像一场泛黄的老电影，在艾斯的脑子里不停回放，从科尔博山到不确定物终点站，从萨博到路飞，那场大火，弟弟的哭声，他们的誓言，他踏上伟大航路，他拒绝成为七武海，他带人进入新世界，他孤身登上莫比迪克，他向世界最强的男人挑战，他留在船上成为老爹的儿子。<br/>
艾斯用短短几分钟时间重演了自己的一生，脑海中的画面在所有亲近的人身上不停切换，最后落在蒂奇贪婪的脸上，男孩儿深吸一口气，觉得自己这一刻竟然诡异的平静。<br/>
白天的怒火已经被悄然压在心底，他知道自己必须做点什么，杀了蒂奇，否则亡者的灵魂要如何安息？用叛徒的头颅祭典海贼旗，为老爹、为白团、为萨奇，也为他自己争一口气。<br/>
他得做点什么，天亮就出发。<br/>
艾斯走上前去，让年长的恋人把头埋进他怀里，从永不熄灭的火焰中汲取力量，他感受着对方颤抖的肩膀和越收越紧的手臂，突然有了某种回以拥抱的冲动。<br/>
“马尔科，我们做吧。”<br/>
马尔科对上了那双平静中燃烧着坚毅火光的眼睛，从里面看见了自己的影子，他顿了顿，偏头吻上小朋友的肩膀。</p><p>这是他们第一次上床，事实上他俩虽然睡在同一张床上，但做过最出格的事就是不穿衣服相拥而眠，艾斯曾隐密而尴尬地问过，马尔科是不是……身体不大好。不死鸟回了个冷漠脸并好好捶了一顿小朋友以证明自己还年轻着呢，揍完人又揉着男孩儿的头说了句似是而非的解释，他说“这是珍惜你的表现”，于是艾斯再也没提过这个话题。<br/>
又一次深深的没入打断了艾斯的回忆，他从恍惚中醒来，马尔科挂着汗珠的脸就在他上方不到一英尺的地方，男孩儿注视着对方聚焦涣散的蓝眼睛，搂住了他的颈弯。<br/>
结束后马尔科坐在床头抽烟，艾斯赤裸着身体埋进被子里，男孩儿闭着眼睛怀抱枕头似乎已经睡着了，但两个人都知道他没睡。<br/>
“马尔科，真是我吗？”<br/>
又是这个老生常谈的问题，要不是艾斯问得实在严肃，不死鸟几乎要被此刻不合时宜的老年人感慨逗笑了，可惜他不能笑，于是海贼忍着即将破胸而出的深邃疼痛，一遍又一遍地回答出那句——“是你。”<br/>
艾斯咬了咬嘴唇睁开了眼睛，无光的房间里马尔科什么都看不清，但他觉得男孩儿的眼睛里有水波，对方爬起来，什么也没穿，小心地钻进他怀里，带着鼻音又一次吻上海贼的嘴唇。<br/>
他说，“对不起，马尔科。”<br/>
“……没关系呦。”他回答。</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>艾斯被海军抓住了，白胡子海贼团知道这个消息是在全世界知道的半个月前，情报部的海贼跌跌撞撞拿来文件的时候，马尔科有一瞬间怀疑自己在做梦。<br/>
开什么玩笑，他才刚看见希望的曙光，老天爷是在耍他吗？觉得爱而不得还不够惨？<br/>
他怀着暴躁的心情开完了会议，对老爹下令救援的行为没有丝毫反对，这会死很多人，他知道，理智上他清楚地知道为一个人擅闯海军本部这件事是多么的不可理喻，但那个人是艾斯，于是一切又变的理所当然。说到底，他也不过是个会为恋人的安危提心吊胆的普通男人。<br/>
顶上战争如期进行，也如他所料的打得很艰难，马尔科久违地在战斗中拼尽了全力，但海军难以逾越的主场优势和一环套一环的计策还是让海贼们落入了下风。草帽小子突然出现，事情似乎都有了转机，马尔科关注着那个出现便是焦点的男孩儿，上一个能无时无刻聚焦人们视线的家伙，最后成为了海贼王。<br/>
老爹的命令很快到达，其实马尔科不用他命令也知道该好好保护艾斯的弟弟，这个少年像熊熊燃烧的太阳，作为海贼无意识的信念集合体，引领着渐渐显出颓势的进攻方重新振作，一鼓作气冲进海军广场，他的安全比什么都重要。<br/>
艾斯跪在处刑台上，马尔科向那个方向展翅飞去却被卡普的铁拳锤在地上，他连看一眼哪受伤的时间都没有，原地站起来的第一时间躲过了其他海军的偷袭。他听见艾斯在哭，灵敏的见闻色将整个战场的细节传进他的感官，然而乱七八糟的声音中，只有艾斯的哭声真正钻进了他耳朵里。<br/>
那是喜悦的、悲悯的、如释重负的哭泣声，好像终于在这一刻看清了世界也完整了自己，马尔科在这样的哭声里心脏紧缩，他几乎是下意识去寻找艾斯的眼睛，星光在他们彼此的视线里旋转崩裂，化成漫天的细闪，桑海桑田快得像一次呼吸，而这一刻在意识里被拉长成永恒。<br/>
那是一个不再破碎的少年啊。<br/>
不死鸟捏紧拳头，转身重新投入了战场。他想如果这一次能平安回去，他一定会再说一次，说很多次，说无数次的“是你”<br/>
——说到他相信为止！</p><p>事情从一次不可避免的分心上开始失控，马尔科被套上了海楼石，路飞他们在半路上被赤犬截住，狡猾的大将每个字都怀着恶意，决心要留下他心目中的罪恶之子。艾斯上当了，他从来都忍受不了别人侮辱老爹，哪怕是激将法，倔强的年轻人也做不到一句话不说的就此罢休。<br/>
之后的一切都发生的很快，路飞、生命纸、艾斯、还有赤犬翻滚着岩浆的拳头，马尔科是医生，他几乎是一眼就看出艾斯那种伤根本不可能活下来，但他还是撕心裂肺地大喊船医，奢望奇迹能把他救回来。<br/>
没有奇迹，艾斯死了，烧成灰烬的生命纸就是证据，马尔科跪下来，看着倒在弟弟怀里的黑发少年，看着地上大滩大滩的深红血液，一瞬间灵魂里空了一块。</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>顶上战争是他们输了，红发的出现保证了白团残部能安全撤离马林梵多，但撤不走的人永远留在了那里。<br/>
老爹死去，后续的战后整理工作都落在了马尔科头上，他没有时间休息，甚至没有时间悲痛，就像萨奇死去的那个早晨一样，先一步到来的是工作，是责任，是迷茫无助的家人和需要他支撑的海贼团，于是马尔科和当时一样强迫自己冷静下来。<br/>
他没有哭，也许他的眼泪早就在战场上流干了也说不定。急匆匆统计了伤亡之后，马尔科丢下那本厚厚的死亡名单，将写在最上面的“爱德华·纽盖特”和“波特卡斯·D·艾斯”掩盖在单薄的纸质书皮后面。<br/>
他决定先举行葬礼。<br/>
那是一场相当盛大的葬礼，在老爹的故乡斯芬克斯，他们把纵横大海一辈子的老人带回了他一生都留恋的故土，艾斯则跟随他父亲的脚步。<br/>
马尔科全程都在出神，虽然这不太礼貌，不管是对身边的香克斯还是面前躺着的艾斯的尸体，都缺少尊重，但身后人群中隐蔽而不动声色的泪水，突然出现又戛然而止的哭号声仿佛都与他无关，他只是看着那座小小的棺材，那就是艾斯最后的归处。<br/>
“要合棺了。”有人来提醒他，马尔科愣了一会儿才意识到他说了什么。<br/>
“等一下。”他决定给即将折磨他后半生的小朋友留最后一个吻。 </p><p>海贼走上前，俯身印上恋人已然失去血色的嘴唇，说出那句从未改变的，<br/>
“是你啊。”<br/>
他准备好迎接让人窒息的疼痛，但这一次，从未缺席过的并发症突然失去了踪影，好像它从未出现过。<br/>
不疼？为什么？<br/>
马尔科茫然间感觉自己好像失去了什么，又好像得到了什么，红发惊讶的声音打断了他的思绪，他低下头，左胸口处，有一株翠绿的芽刺穿了皮肤从胸腔里伸展出来仿佛破土而出，看起来既诡异又充满了浪漫的奇幻色彩。<br/>
那是一只纯白的百合，一直以来扎根在海贼的心脏里，因为爱恋生根而发芽，又因为被拒绝伤害宿主，现在它终于感受到来自咫尺天涯的接受，于是花朵冲出牢笼，用柔软的草叶挖开血肉之躯，执着地向它的太阳生长，去追寻今生唯一一次的阳光下的盛放。</p><p>这样啊，原来你已经可以相信了吗？<br/>
——这样啊，原来生命的最后一刻，你选择了回应吗？</p><p>并不存在的疼痛从心脏中流转生长，不剧烈，比起之前一次次撕心裂肺的剧痛根本无足挂齿，但居然疼到不死鸟都掉了眼泪，此前消失的悲伤全部从灵魂里涌现出来，将湿润的眼睛氲上雾气，把清晰的视线变成模糊。白胡子家的不死鸟从不示弱，但这一次，马尔科放任自己跪下来，紧紧拥住他的少年，在旁人无法理解的视线里一遍又一遍地重复。<br/>
“是你。”</p><p>“是你”<br/>
从天而降，肆意燃烧，渐渐吸引了他所有的目光<br/>
“是你”<br/>
让不死鸟患上花吐症，忍受日日夜夜转转反侧的相思之苦，又甘之如饴<br/>
“是你”<br/>
带来鲜血和百合，日光和金块，让他心甘情愿承受那些求而不得的酸楚，捏碎心脏的痛苦<br/>
“是你”<br/>
在最后一刻带走了他的灵魂，又残忍的将它还给他</p><p>“是你”<br/>
“是你”<br/>
“是你”</p><p> </p><p>“是你啊”</p><p>最后一个音节消散在空气。<br/>
花成熟了。<br/>
那朵卡萨布兰卡，悄无声息又轰轰烈烈地，在艾斯的棺木旁突然绽放。不出意料是白色的，但靠近花心的位置浸了一点鲜红，是不死鸟的心头血。<br/>
马尔科再也没有咳出过花瓣来，<br/>
他痊愈了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一句话概括，艾斯永远也无法相信自己值得被爱。所以马尔科知道自己不会得救，所以萨奇觉得马尔科很苦，所以艾斯在意识到之后对马尔科道歉。然而不信就是不信，这一点无法改变。<br/>所幸在一切的最后，那孩子终究还是可以相信了。少年回应了他的爱人，他们在死前的最后一秒心意相通，所以是HE哦。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>